The war of Archaeon Everchosen
'The Beginning:' John molotov approached Pierce Bronson, asking if he could join Neue Highlands. Being the kind and caring leader he is, Pierce let John join the Neue Highlands; forgoing John's past where he was hellbent on raiding anyone he so pleased and caused general disrupt anywhere he would go. Some say this was in hope that John had changed his ways and wanted to settle down. John 'followed the highlanders rule of not attacking alliances who had not provoked us but instead kept his warriors occupied by raiding smaller camps that were not allied with anyone. 'The Gathering During John's time within Neue Highlands he started to constantly raid allianceless camps, doing this many-a-times per day for weeks on end he managed to save up thousands upon thousands of raw materials and plenty of weaponry. John put his furnances to good use and manufactured hundreds of guns and machetes. 'The Transistion' Everything changed on the 4th April 2027; John renamed himself to 'Archaeon Everchosen' and his faction to 'Cult of Korne'. Once this character change had been made he headed out in search of nations adjacent to the Great Highlands; for each camp he found those inside were mercilessly slaughtered and enslaved. Many camps within the American alliance were enslaved within hours of his conquest. After Archaeon Everchosen's' '''rampage across the lands he focused on the stronghold of the Great Highlands, '''Pierce Bronson. '''Prior to Archaeon Everchosen acquiring all of his weapons '''Pierce '''was the strongest camp in terms on weaponry. So Archaeon Everchosen decided to take upon the challenge of eliminating him. This came with success as Pierce did not have all his warriors equipped with weapons as they were instead working in the fields: Here is an archive we found containing the battle report against Pierce Bronson ( http://imgur.com/a/zQ39Z ) 'Silent Night''' After Archaeon had attacked the Neue Highlands leader, Pierce pleaded to Archaeon not to kill the remaining members of the Highlands, as he had already proven his point. Archaeon foolishly enough pardoned the remaining Highland members and went upon his way. Pierce had thought that his only way at putting an end to this tyrant was to have his members 'spared' so that they could coordinate an attack against Archaeon in the coming days. Pierce worked tirelessly to manufacture new weapons and ammunition so that they would have a chance against Archaeon, after two days of solid work he had managed to bring together enough weapons to defeat Archaeon once and for all. Pierce sent all his supplies to his second in command, Fuhrer Arkadios who then equipped all of these weapons and headed down to East-Navajo; the hideout of Archaeon. Two attacks were launched at 10:23p.m which saw huge causalties on Archaeon's side; losing 459 warriors in one sweep. Followed by another 117 causalties in the second assault. Attacking resumed 37 minutes later after Arkadios's men had restocked and reformed. Wiping out all remaining warriors in Archaeon's camp. Here are the battle reports that Neue Highlands published soon after. ( http://imgur.com/a/6l0yd ) Category:War